


Kiss Me On the Mouth (Set Me Free)

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gayo Daejeon had a lot of things happening, Hand Jobs, Idols, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “You kept staring at me. You barely looked anywhere else all night,” Taeyong panted against his lips, hands sliding under his shirt to grip his overheated skin. “If you aren’t careful someone will catch on.”





	Kiss Me On the Mouth (Set Me Free)

**Author's Note:**

> [Taeyong's outfit](https://twitter.com/tsukkitaeil/status/1077624896128204800) put me in such a frenzy that I fever-dreamed this and then wrote the whole thing in one sitting.
> 
>  
> 
> This is in the same Idolverse as [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122938) but you don't have to read it before reading this I promise.

Wonwoo shuddered as his back slammed against the wall of the dim stairwell. It was impressive they had been able to wait until the show was over. When he first spotted Taeyong ushering his members down the hallway to their waiting area, he tripped over his own feet and smacked face first into Mingyu’s back. Jun laughed so loud at him Seungcheol turned around to glare at him.

Anyone who saw Taeyong wouldn’t be able to blame him for his reaction. Taeyong’s hair was back to red, which on its own would have been enough to drive him crazy. He was wearing a silky white button down, a black blazer decorated with silver at the shoulder, and black pants. The black headband and diamond choker were what really did him in. The commotion had drawn Taeyong’s eyes to the group, and when he locked on to Wonwoo it was like all the breath was knocked out of his lungs. It was barely a glance before Taeyong turned back to his members, but Wonwoo’s heart stuttered all the same.

“You kept staring at me. You barely looked anywhere else all night,” Taeyong panted against his lips, hands sliding under his shirt to grip his overheated skin. “If you aren’t careful someone will catch on.”

“I saw the way you looked at me when you bowed, hyung,” he said as he pulled Taeyong closer, grinding their hips together in a way that sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. “You think you’re not obvious, but you’re the one that pulled me back here. Anyone could have seen us leave together.”

Taeyong slammed their mouths together. Wonwoo’s head hit the concrete behind him but he couldn’t feel anything but the hot pleasure of Taeyong’s lips and tongue and hands. It had been too long. Months and months of concerts and promotions that never seemed to overlap. Months of texts and rushed video calls culminated in Taeyong grabbing Wonwoo’s wrist as soon as he was off stage and hauling him to a deserted stairwell.

Taeyong’s tongue was in his mouth, urgent like he’d die if he didn’t commit the feeling to memory. Wonwoo groaned and slid his thigh between Taeyong’s legs, pulling their hips together again. He was so hard. They hadn’t been together for five minutes and he was struggling not to rut into Taeyong’s thigh until he came in his pants.

Taeyong slid his hands through Wonwoo’s hair, tugging just a little before breaking their kiss and gasping into his shoulder.

“Let them see. I missed you.”

He moved back to look into Wonwoo’s eyes, biting his lip before sinking to his knees. “ _I need you_.”

The sight of Lee Taeyong on his knees, dark lined eyes half lidded as he openly stared at the outline of his dick was the most erotic thing Wonwoo had ever seen.

Taeyong’s hands were shaking as he struggled to undo Wonwoo’s pants. It was the adrenaline from the stage mixed with their urgent need to touch each other. He took Taeyong’s hands in his and joined him on the ground.

“I want to touch you, hyung.”

Taeyong squeezed his hand and nodded. He took a deep breath that shuddered out of him and leaned forward. Their lips were almost touching and all Wonwoo could think about was Tokyo and the way Taeyong’s body went pliant under him.

Wonwoo managed to undo the other boy’s belt and top button before he even noticed. Taeyong finally closed the distance between their lips, gliding their tongues together as his hands went straight to Wonwoo’s slacks.

The minute he had Taeyong’s cock in his hand he groaned, his other hand squeezing Taeyong’s thigh hard enough to bruise. Taeyong keened and even with their mouths connected it felt too loud.

Taeyong was hot in his palm, impossibly hard and pulsing in time with his frantic heartbeat. He stroked slow at first, ghosting his fingertips over the head of his cock just to hear Taeyong whimper against his lips.

And then Taeyong touched him and stars pinpricked his vision.

It was frantic. Sloppy kisses and desperate hands.

Wonwoo pulled back so he could look at Taeyong’s face, watch his eyes flutter shut on the upstroke and the way he ran his tongue over his bottom lip when Wonwoo gasped and thrust up into his palm. He buried his face in Taeyong’s shoulder to keep from moaning.

Wonwoo planted messy kisses against his jaw and picked up the pace. With his mouth on Taeyong’s skin he could feel the drum of his heart and the hitches in his breath as he got closer. It was enough to shoot hot need straight to his dick.

It didn’t take long. Taeyong gripped his cock a little tighter and concentrated his strokes high up the shaft, teasing over the head until Wonwoo thrust into his hand and bit down on the choker around his neck to keep from shouting as he came hard.

Taeyong whimpered high and needy, his own hips thrusting frantically into Wonwoo’s hand. He kissed a line up Taeyong’s neck.

“Come for me, hyung.”

He kissed Taeyong and licked into his mouth as he moaned, and with a few firm strokes he shuddered against Wonwoo, his come dripping hot down his hand.

He kissed Taeyong’s cheek like he was saying good job and they came down together. It was only when Wonwoo looked down that he realized neither of them had thought this through. It was sheer luck that most of the mess was contained to their hands. Wonwoo’s slacks had an obvious wet spot that he would only be able to chalk up to water from the sink until they dried. He managed to get them both back in their pants with his left hand and only needed a little help with Taeyong’s belt.

Taeyong smiled that soft smile at him and he mirrored it without thinking.

“Next time we shouldn’t wait so long before we meet up. I want to spend more time with you than fifteen minutes in a stairwell.”

Wonwoo nodded and let his head fall into Taeyong’s shoulder. His hand was getting sticky and he didn’t have a plan for cleanup. They were too far away from a bathroom, and the idea of walking through staff and other idols with one shiny hand made his face burn.

When he looked back to Taeyong, the boy was licking Wonwoo’s come off his hand like it was entirely normal and not embarrassingly hot. He must have looked the way he felt because Taeyong smirked at him and made a show of licking his palm long and slow, eyes locked onto Wonwoo’s until he had to look away before his cock stirred back to life.

“You’re unbelievable, hyung.”

Taeyong laughed softly and grabbed his hand.

“You taste good and we both need to be presentable. I’m just doing the responsible thing here.”

He proceeded to do the same thing to Wonwoo’s hand, and the second Taeyong sucked two fingers into his mouth he slapped his left hand across his mouth to muffle his groan.

Taeyong smirked at him after he finished.

“We’ll see each other in a few days and maybe we can spend a little more time together after that. I can tell the managers I need a big hotel bed all to myself as a reward for keeping the members in line all year.”

Wonwoo grinned. “If that doesn’t work, I can always cash in a favor with Seungcheol hyung.”

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. “Are you gonna blackmail him?”

“It’s more that he owes me for hooking up with Jeonghan hyung on my bed.”

Taeyong slid his hand into Wonwoo’s and squeezed.

“Are you inviting me to your dorm to spend the night?”

He felt his face go a little hot, and Taeyong grinned and kissed him quick on the lips.

“I’ll take any amount of teasing from my members if I get to spend more time with you.”

Taeyong planted a soft kiss to his forehead and stood up, pulling Wonwoo with him. He buried his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder, pulling him impossibly close and wrapping his arms around him.

“If we don’t get back someone will come looking for us.”

Wonwoo sighed and held Taeyong tighter against him.

“What was it you said before, hyung? Let them.”

Taeyong looked into his eyes, mouth open in surprise and face turning a pretty pink. Wonwoo grinned, brought his hands up to cup Taeyong’s face and kissed him soft and slow.

When they broke apart he stepped back and gave Taeyong’s hand a squeeze, feeling his own heart squeeze in his chest.

“I’ll see you around, hyung. Text me later.”

Taeyong smiled and gave him a little wave as he headed up the stairs to his group’s dressing room.

Wonwoo stopped by a bathroom on his way to his dressing room to wash his hands and splash water futilely on his pants, praying they didn’t dry before they made it to the dorms.

When he got back, Jun stared at him for a long time before smirking, and he was about to open his mouth and say something until Mingyu dropped Minghao’s phone on the ground causing everyone to cheer and clap. Chaos as usual, but he didn’t mind.

After all, he only had a few days until he’d see a beautiful boy with blood red hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also this happened](https://twitter.com/tsukkitaeil/status/1077622205851279361). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!! I love and appreciate each and every one of you!!!!!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
